<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Met you at your doorstep by alinaispas02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387644">Met you at your doorstep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinaispas02/pseuds/alinaispas02'>alinaispas02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Harry, Sad Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinaispas02/pseuds/alinaispas02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sad.<br/>Louis is sad.<br/>Harry listens to walls.<br/>Louis calls Harry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Met you at your doorstep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 years. 3 years since he had last spoken to him. 3 years since he had last been happy. 3 years since Harry Styles, ex member of one of the biggest boybands in the world, had been only a shadow travelling all over the world, trying to find that one thing that could bring his happiness back. But he knew, he knew that he wasn't looking for a thing. He was looking for him. His Louis. The one he loved more that he had ever imagined he could love someone. The one that meant everything to him. But he couldn't have him. He couldn't have Louis. Louis had moved on, he was happier or so Harry thought.</p><p>Harry was sitting in his house, in London, waiting. He was waiting for Louis' debut album to drop. He was so proud of Louis and everything that he had accomplished. Harry knew that Louis deserved the world. Louis was the best person Harry could've fallen in love with. Still, their relationship didn't last. How could it? When everyone had always pressured them into giving up, making them believe that what they had was wrong, and at some point, they stopped trying to make it through. They had given up and harry knew that he will always regret it. He will always regret the fact that he hadn't fought harder to make it work.</p><p>Lost in his thoughts, he barely had registered the fact that Louis album was out. Out to the world to hear. Out to the world to be mesmerized by his beautiful voice. Out to the world to hear his story.</p><p>As he was listening to the songs and being absolutely in love with Louis' voice and his ability to write, he knew that some of the songs were describing their relationship. And he had hope. He had hope, hope that it wasn't all lost. That he could make it right.</p><p>By the end of the album, tears were streaming down his face and as he tried wiping them away, he heard his cell phone ringing.<br/>
He saw who was calling him, confusion written all over his face. Why was Louis calling him? Especially today. He should be celebrating with his friends and family, he shouldn't be trying to get a hold of Harry. Although still confused, Harry picked up.</p><p>"Hi", a soft voice came from the other side of the line and Harry’s eyes filled with tears. He had missed that voice. He had missed everything about Louis. From his blue eyes that looked like the ocean in the summer, to his little tummy that made him all the more adorable.</p><p>"Hello", Harry whispered trying to hide the fact that he had been crying.</p><p>Louis knew that Harry had been crying. He knew harry better than he knew himself. And he also knew that Harry had been crying because he had just finished listening to his album.</p><p>"I’m guessing you've heard it, then?", he quietly asked and Harry nodded, but then giggled when he realised that Louis couldn't see him.</p><p>"Yeah, I have. It’s a really good album, Lou. I’m really proud of you." Harry told him, and a smile started to form on Louis' lips because he knew how proud Harry would be of him. He had never doubted that.</p><p>"Thank you, Harry. it means a lot. I’m really proud of it myself,” Louis said, smiling proudly at himself, “but that's not why I called." he quietly added.</p><p>"Why did you call, Louis?" Harry asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't uncomfortable with Louis, he had never been, he could never be, Louis was his comfort person. But not knowing what Louis wanted from him made him feel like he should end the call. But he knew he couldn't, he had to face Louis at some point and at least he could try to listen to Louis after he had made the first move and called him.</p><p>"I think it's time we talked. About everything. We can't run from our feelings forever, Haz. Please meet me.", Harry could hear the desperation in Louis' voice and he couldn't deny Louis anything. And so he agreed.<br/>
30 minutes later he found himself waiting in front of Louis' house, trying to get the courage to knock on the door, when suddenly it opened and there he was, Louis. The one that could make the sun look ugly. He was so beautiful, more beautiful than Harry had ever seen him. Louis had always been beautiful, but after not seeing him for so long, Harry thought that there had never been a person half as beautiful as Louis.</p><p>As Harry was staring at Louis, a lot of things were going through Louis' mind, yet every single one of his thoughts were about Harry. Harry with his dark curls and big green innocent eyes, Harry with his pretty pink lips. Harry was looking at Louis as he always had, like he hung the moon. All of this was too much for Louis to handle so he did what he had been dying to do for 3 years, he threw himself in Harry’s arms, squeezing him so tight, never wanting to let go.</p><p>It’s wasn’t long until they were both sobbing holding onto each other like their lives depended on it and whispering I'm sorrys in each other's ears.</p><p>At some point, Louis pulled away just to look into Harry’s eyes and connect their lips. To say that Harry was shocked was an understatement, but he didn't hesitate to kiss back. He was kissing Louis with as much passion as Louis was kissing him and they both knew, in that moment, that nothing else matters. It was only them, in each other's arms and that's all they wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>